Broken Pieces
by Emtpirate214
Summary: What happens when Harley seems broken Joker's death and she and Flagg are on a mission to investigate a copy cat Joker.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first Suicide Squad story and I had the idea. while watching the movie and for some reason this story is just not leaving me, so welcome to my brain folks!

Harley laid in the floor of her cell and stared at the ceiling. It hadn't changed but that could be the new meds that she was on but for some reason she thought that they were just giving her water in the shot. Who really knew the truth. Not her, the only truth that she knew anymore was that her Puddin was gone. Part of her felt that it was a good thing, but the other more crazy part of her felt that she was coming apart at the seams and that she was doomed to be alone.

"Get up, Amanda needs you in the briefing room," Flagg's voice sounded from her left.

"Why?"

"Because we have a mission to go on," Flagg sounded annoyed with her but that wasn't anything new.

Flagg watched as Harley slowly got up off the floor of the cell. He had noticed that since they had gotten back from the city and dealing with Enchantress's power trip that Harley was not the same. Who was he to judge the Joker's relationship, but it seemed like she had taken everything hard. He wasn't sure if anyone had else caught on, but at night, Harley could be heard crying and repeating the word "Puddin" over and over until the early morning.

A few minutes later they arrived in the briefing room. Amanda looked none too pleased while staring at the screen on the wall.

"I understand sir, I will get them in the air as soon as they are briefed," Amanda cut the feed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well, get ready Harley, you and Flagg are going on a mission. It should only take a day or two."

"What about the others?" Flagg was confused.

"They are on another assignment with Katana right now and won't be back for a couple of days. This can't wait though. I'm afraid that we have someone who is copy cating the Joker," Amanda looked at Harley who seemed to not register what was going on.

"Why would someone do that?" Flagg picked up the file and looked at Harley out of the corner of his eye trying to judge her reaction to the news.

"Because, he was the one to beat. Mr. J was always the top guy no matter what the others say," Harley was barely audible but left the room with a guard in tow.

"She hasn't been the same since," Amanda watched Harley leave the room.

"Not that I'm not happy that she doesn't fight the guards anymore but this new Harley is just.."

"Broken," Amanda finished Flagg's sentence.

"Yeah, I'll go and get ready," Flagg took the file and left the room.

Harley finished dressing and walked to the hanger bay. She didn't even notice that the guard hadn't put shackles on her. Nor had they activated her tracker. She rubbed the spot on her neck where her "Puddin" choker had been. Her neck felt empty and bare. It was how she felt inside. Empty. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was her life now. Missions, and no more Mr. J. It felt as if she had given up one part of her life for another and that the past was so far in the past that she was losing bits and pieces of it everyday.

"Ready?" Flagg pulled Harley out of her own mind.

"Let's do this," Harley walked up the ramp.

They flew in silence for two hours and landed. The plan was for Harley and Flagg to investigate why someone would be copying the Joker. Flagg felt that a mission would help Harley, but the cruel irony of this mission hit him in the gut. Even though she was a criminal and insane, she didn't deserve to be kicked in the gut like this. God help whoever was trying to be the next Joker, he had heard stories from some of the crew that had run with Joker and Harley and she seemed to be the more devious of the two.

"Well, let's go and see what we can find out," Flagg opened the ramp once they landed.

"Faster we get this done, the faster I go back to my cell. I left the floor in the middle of an arguement and I do not want him coming up with come backs to use against me," Harley smiled but it didn't reach her eyes like it used to.

"I will never understand you," Flagg shook his head and led the way to the tunnel system where some of the graffiti had been found talking about how the Joker was back.

"This is a little kid wanting to play in the big sand box," Harley stared at the graffiti.

"Why do you say that?" Flagg looked between her and the graffiti.

"Because, we never tagged anything. We wanted some to know it was us, we walked right into their home. Usually with guns blasting away and laughing up a storm. Those are some of the best times that I can remember," Harley touched Joker's name lovingly.

"Why do you say that?" Flagg would never get their relationship.

"It got me hot. The smell of freshly fired guns, bodies all around, and the laughing at the other guys trying to get away. I could just feel the power and I knew that afterwards there was cold grape soda and a bear skin rug waiting on me," Harley closed her eyes and remembered some of the hottest nights between Joker and her.

"You get turned on during a fight?" Flagg looked at her a questioning look.

"You don't get a little turned on when you are just beating the shit out of someone and using all of the muscles of your body?" Harley stood directly in front of Flagg.

"Can't say that I do," Flagg began to feel uncomfortable.

"Try it sometime hun. Right after a fight, have sex. It will be so amazing that you won't be able to go back to regular sex," Harley stepped closer.

"Come on, we have to go a little bit further to see what the police found, looks like a hide out of some sort," Flagg's voice cracked some.

"After you," Harley stepped back.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. The tunnel opened up to a large room. It was covered in everything Joker. Several punching bags hung through out the room. A couch was in the corner with a TVon a stand a few feet away. A bed was in another corner and several sleeping bags were scattered on the floor. In another corner, a camping stove had been set up with a make shift kitchen set up.

"Well, this is deffiantly a copy cat," Harley looked around.

"How can you tell?" Flagg began studying the layout and its contents.

"Mr. J and I liked knvies covering the walls. Plus, we liked having our own building above ground. He would never go underground," Harley began punching one of the punching bags.

"Your form sucks," Flagg sighed.

"That's why I use a gun or a bat," Harley punched worse than a two year old.

"Here," Flagg stood behind Harley.

Harley tensed slightly when Flagg began to adgust her stance. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and feel his chest pressing right behind her. He stood behind her and held her arms in a ready stance. He began moving her arms in a proper punching motion. Harley was doing her best to keep her breath and nerves in check.

Flagg could feel Harley's pulse quicken when he was holding her wrist while helping her punch the bag. Her body fitting up against his in all the right areas. He hated to admit that it felt nice having her against him and that some thoughts had entered his brain and he was not complaining.

"What have we here?" That all too familiar laugh followed.

Well gang, what do you think? Have I sparked your interest? Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello my darlings! First, that you guys for all the love and the likes! Second, thank you for the reviews! So there may have been some confusion about my story. Yes, I did see the movie and i know that the Joker breaks her out, but i am changing that part to fit my story. I am also changing another part of the story and that will come later and you will see where I am going with it. Just give me some time.

"What the hell? You're supposed to be dead! I saw the helicopter blow up," Harley glared at Joker.

"Harley, let's get out of here," Flag had drawn his pistol and was aiming at Joker's head.

"Are you not happey to see your king? The only man who adores everything about you?" Joker smiled and played with the blade of the knife he was holding.

"Nope, can't say that I am. For the reason that you know all too well," Harley swung her bat at Joker as hard as she could knocking him to the floor with a thud.

"I'll calll Amanda, we'll get him in custody," Flag pulled out his cell phone and noticed that he had no signal.

"No time, he never travels alone," Harley pointed at Joker with her bat.

"Boss! Where are you? We blew up the SUV but I didn't see Harley!" one of the men shouted.

"Time to make our exit, come on," Flag ran to the other side of the room where there was another tunnel.

Harley stepped towards the tunnel but stopped and looked back at Joker. She remembered all their times together. All the times that she had been tested and kept coming back over and over no matter what he did to her. Her therapist had been right, she needed to stay away from him. But the therapist never saw the good times between them, the times that would make her think of a life beyond the crime. He understood her, hell, he had made her into who she was. He had molded her like clay.

"Harley, we need to go," Flag touched her arm and slightly tugged her towards the tunnel.

"Right behind ya," Harley took one last look and then turned to follow Flag.

Harley made herself a promise. She was the Queen of Crime and she was going to own it. History showed that Queens really never needed a King, you could be a badass on your own. "I'm my own badass. Let them fear me," Harley whispered with resolve.

About an hour later they were above ground and in the middle of a downpour. Flag looked down at his cell phone and saw that the there was still no signal and now, he didn't know where in the city they had just came out at.

"Great, some leader I am. We are lost, our ride has been blown up, and for some reason my cell doesn't have a signal," Flag growled as he put up the phone in his pocket.

"I know where we're at, come on, I have a place just around the corner," Harley smiled to herself.

"Won't he know where the place is?" Flag nodded his head back towards the tunnel.

"Nope, this is all mine, besides we're across the river now. That tunnel led under the river. Hurry up, I'm all wet and not in the way that I like to be," Harley led the way.

Flag didn't know how to respond to her last comment but to shake his head and follow her down the street. A few minutes later they had walked up to a wrought iron gate that looked like it hadn't been opened in decades.

"Where are we?" Flag looked around.

"Don't ask, just follow," Harley moves some of the vines covering the gate to the side revealing a security panel. Harley typed in the code and the gates opened with a groan.

"Do I even want to know how you got this place?" Flag figured that she had killed the owner and just took it.

"Talk later," Harley motioned for Flag to follow her through the gates. They walked up the overgrown gravel driveway for the next twenty minutes in silence. The rain seemed to not want to let up on it's downpour. The house finally came into view and what a view it was. Flag felt it rivaled, if not surpassed the Wayne faily mansion. He wanted to ask Harley about this place but he had learned early on that she would only reveal things in due time. They went to the side of the building and again, Harley moved aside some vines and entered a code into a keypad. The back door opened and a female voice chimed, "Welcome home Harleen. How was your day?"

"It was ok. Set the system to stay and set all outdoor motion detectors to on please," Harley set her baseball bat down on the counter.

Flag shot Harley a look for her to explain.

"Shower upstairs. You should see a blue room on the second floor. There should be some clothes that should fit you. Bathroom's stocked. Meet me in the library on the second story. I will explain all this then," Harley waved her hand to show the house.

Twenty minutes later, Flag was seated in the library. The fireplace had been lit and there was two cups of hot tea on coffee table. Harley entered the room a couple minutes later. Flag didn't know she wore anything so loose fitting like the pajama bottoms and tank top that she was wearing.

"So, where do you want me to start?" Harley barely looked up.

"The begining would be nice," Flag drank some of his tea.

"Well, my dad was the head of research and development for a while when Bruce Wayne's father was running the company. Mr. Wayne paid him well. My dad was really good with the stock market and made a fortune. So, my brother and I grew up without a want and before you ask, yest, my parents loved me," Harley smirked.

"So, how did you become," Flag wasn't sure how to finish his thought.

"The crazy Queen of Crime? Well, I worked in the asylum and was assigned to Joker. He and I would talk for hours. I fell for him and did whatever he wanted. Te day I helped him escape, Joker used the same electroshock therapy machine that we used on the patients on me. It lasted for hours, but I passed the test. I passed the second test for him when I dove into a vat of acid after he asked me to," Harley looked down at her hands.

The therapist had showed her that the relationship was messed up and that he really didn't love her like she thought that he did.

"What about your family, are they on vacation?" Flag felt that he should not ask based on the overgrowth that he saw coming in.

"They were my first act of crime with Mr, J. They are the only ones that I have felt bad about," Harley stared at the fire and watched itdance.

The screams of her family echoed in her head. They were the only ones that never left her. They were the only ones that she felt gilt aobut. She was grateful that they were gone and couldn't see what she had become, what he had made her into. They had seen the begining and had begged her in the end to think aobut what she was doing. Her father had warned her that Joker would turn on her, and he had several times, and all but this time, she gone back and forgave him.

"So, why did you knock him out. Why didn't you run back to him?" Flag needed to know what Harley's end game was and if she could be trusted.

"Damn therapist has made me see some things," Harley frowned, she hate that this therapist was opening her eyes to the truth.

"Like?"

"He keeps abandoning me and for some reason I run back like it never happens. The first time, we were running from the bat and he aimed the car for the river. I can't swim, and I yelled that at him but he kept going and crashed us into the river. We landed on the bottom and I had gone through the windshield," Harley picked at her cuticle.

"That's when Batman caught you and how you ended up on Squad X," Flag sat back with a new respect for Harley, her file didn't tell the whole story.

"Who would have thought that the big bat would save mem. While my Puddin had swam away leaving me to die," Harley quickly wiped away a tear.

"Why did you go to him that night on the roof if he had already left you to die?"

"Because, I thought that he loved me. The sad part is, right after we were out of sight, he kicked me out of the back after accusing me of helping you guys. He told me that I shoud be the bat's whore because I was now worthless," Harley turned her head, she would not let anyone see her cry.

"Hey, it's ok," Flag joined Harley on the couch and held her while she cried.

Harley didn't know why she did it, but she let Flag hold her and she cried. For the first time she really just let all the hurt and the pain that Joker had caused her out. She pulled herself together and pulled back.

"Hey, you better not do that, your girl will kick your ass," Harley wiped her cheeks.

"Well, I no longer have a girl. June chose to go back into archeology. Short story is, I told her not to based upon what happened the last time. We argued and I gave her an ultimatum, it was either me or archeology," Flag looked down at his hands.

Harley smacked Flag on the back of his head as hard as she could. "You are an idiot,"

"One, I am not an iditot. Two, smack me again and it will not be pretty," Flag glared.

"What'cha gonna do?" Harley began smacking Flag as fast as she could.

Flag grabbed at Harley, but she moved out of his way and got to her feet. Seconds later they were fighting each other like mortal enemies. Flag gained the upper hand and pinned Harley to the ground. Flag smirked down at Harley. The next thing that he realized he was kissing her and she was kissing back.

Alright my darlings, sorry that this chapter wasn't really filled with fight scenes and a whole lot of snark, but I am setting some things up for later so be patient. For now, enjoy. I am working on some things of how I want this to go and start getting the dialouge in place. Enjoy my darlings! As always, please leave me some feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright gang, my brain kept running plots and lines and I have a slight plan but it may change. So without further ado...

Harley felt the morning sun on her closed eyelids. She smiled at the dream that she had just had last night. It was something out of one of her romance novels. The loving tenderness of his touch and the fact that he kissed her multiple times with passion and feeling. She smiled to herself.

"Are you going to get up?"

Harley's eyes shot open and her smile faded. So, this hadn't been a dream.

"What time is it?" Harley barely opened her eyes but she was fully awake.

"A few minutes before eight," Flag's voice was soft and warm this morning.

Harley sat up and held the sheet up to her chest. Yep, she was completely naked under the sheet. Yep, that comfirmed that she had not been dreaming. Shit, she had slept with Flag. Harley mentally berated herself for what she had done. She did not need to be jumping in bed with someone she barely knew. Her therapist had told her how she and the Joker had both used sex to get what they wanted. She did not need this.

"What's wrong?" Flag wrapped an arm around Harley's waist.

"Nothing, just thought I was dreaming is all. I'm going to hop in the shower," Harley smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

The water was warm and Harley stepped into the shower, closing the glass door firmly shut behind her. She mentally was kickig herself for sleeping with Flag. How could she do something like that? She hadn't been thinking about what they were up against and then there was Joker and how she was trying to get past her history with him. Harley felt a cold chill and then it was gone. She felt two arms hold her close.

"What are you doing? I'm naked," Harley began to pull away.

"I saw all of you last night. Every. Last. Tattoo. What I'm seeing now is nothing new from last night," Flag began kissing the back of Harley's neck.

"We shouldn't have done that last night," Harley wanted to give into her bad side and have fun but that damn therapist had showed her the good side and for the love of all that was holy she, for some strange reason, wanted to work on her good side.

Harley turned around in his arms.

"I am the enemy. This was just some frustration release?" Harley was asking more than stating, for the first time she was no longer sure of herself.

"This was not a frustration release. This was something that had built and then we let ourselves enjoy each other's company. Harley, I can't explain it, but for some reason I want to be closer to you. I don't know where this will end up, but I want to see what happens," Flag kissed her tenderly.

Flag didn't know why he had let his emotions get involved, but something clicked when he and Harley had kissed. Somthing that he had not known was growing for her was released. It was not just about the sec with her, when he had held her that morning, listening to her sleep, it had felt, right. He didn't know why but it did and he was not going to turn his back on that. He had never felt like this, not even with June.

"But I am broken," Harley whispered.

"We're all broken in some way. Look at me, I almost gave up everything for a woman that I thought I loved, and then she left because she was no longer happy," Flag shrugged.

"I became the clown queen of crime and have so many life sentences that I stopped keeping track of them," Harley looked away.

"Hey, that doesn't have to be you. You can be Harleen again. Get your license back and try to help some of the others that are with you on the inside," Flag smiled.

"I hate to tell you, but Harleen's dead. She died that night she jumped into the acid," Harley set her jaw while staring at Flag, she finally decided that it was time to open his eyes to who she really was.

"Yeah, but I saw the woman that she became, the one who finally turned the tables on her boyfriend who treated her like crap and made her feel that it was ok. The woman that helped take down a 6,000 year old enchantress who was trying to end the world. The woman who has busted her ass on the last two missions and didn't try to run. That is the woman that I see, she may be the clown queen of crime, but it looks like the queen is ready to take off her crown," Flag helded Harley's chin so that she was looking at him.

"Yeah, but are you ready to see all the dark parts of me, the ones that give people nightmares. Some of those parts I still really enjoy and want to let out sometimes," Harley didn't blink.

"We all have a dark side," Flag kissed her and lifted her up.

Harley wrapped her legs around his waist. They enjoyed the shower until it ran cold, but neither noticed.

"Alright, we have to contact Amanda and give her the report that this guy is a copy cat," Flag finished towel drying his hair.

"Two things, not we are not contacting anyone from this residence. The other, he is not a copy cat," Harley finished putting on a pair of black shorty shorts, and was putting on a black halter top with the image of Jack the Ripper on it with the saying "Extreme dater," printed underneith the image.

"Why can't we contact Amanda. We need to give her an update about the fact that the Joker is still alive and where the hell did you get that shirt?" Flag put on a tshirt.

"I shop online. Rick, this is my personal place. You are the only one to come into this place since the night my family was killed. I am not giving up my spot that I can go and get away from it all, find another way to contact her," Harley folded her arms across her chest.

"Ok, do you have any ideas then?" Flag tossed the towel across the bed that they had shared.

"As in, ideas on how to stop that bastard once and for all or ideas of what to do on the pool table?" Harley smirked.

"Ideas on both sound very appealing right now, but let's focus on how to stop Joker," Flag sat down in one of the wingbacked chairs.

"Well, it may be slightley illegal what we are going to do, but it will be fun and the rewards will be amazing," Harley had that evil glint in her eye.

"I don't like when you get that look in your eye. It's either illegal or not illegal, but I have that sinking feeling that what you are planning is illegal as hell," Flag shot Harley a look.

"Well, my dad was working on reverse engineering some of Mr. Freezes gadgets. Remember that time he froze the entire city?" Harley smiled and clapped happily.

"Harley, several innocent people died as a result of that event. What is your plan with the gadgets," Flag frowned.

"My plan is to use one of the ice grenades on the bastard and then smash his laughing ass to pieces once and for all," Harley was quite pleased with herself.

"And after you smash his laughing ass to pieces?" Flag didn't understand her sometimes.

"Go for icecream?"

"No, what are you wanting in life after all of this is said and done?" Flag himself didn't know where he was going with this question but it had fallen out of his mouth before he could really even think about it.

"At one time, I wanted the American dream. Husband, kids, and the house with a yard. I wanted it all, but now, that is n't going to happen," Harley hated when her feels were brought into conversations.

"You can still have that one day," Flag shrugged, why had he asked?

"The sad part is that the enchantress showed me what it could have been like and I didn't mind living in that fantasy, but like Deadshot said, "We the bad guys," I gave up on that dream that night. Besides, what man wants to marry someone who is going to be in prision the rest of her life," Harley put on her stilleto high heel boots that came up to her midthigh.

"Sad thing is, you had a better image in your head than I did. All that she showed me was June telling me it was all just a bad dream. Alright, enough talk about what we dream about. What is your illegal plan that is going to get us both thrown in jail," Flag stood up and grabbed a hat.

"We are going to break into Wayne enterprises," Harley smiled sweetly.

I know that there was a lot of mushy stuff but pay attention to it. Pay attention to some of their conversation because it is going to play a role in about two chapters. I am setting up some stuff with this chapter. Next two chapters should be a little more exciting. Please let me know what you guys think. Love when you guys review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Just so much has been going on and I have been trying to string some ideas together in a way that flows and keeps you guys wanting more. On with the chapter.

"You want to break into Wayne Enterprises? Are you insane?" Flag couldn't believe what came out of her mouth sometimes.

"Well, It's not like I can walk into there and say I need to borrow some of my dad's research. Remember, bad guy," Harley finished pointing at herself.

"You're not that bad," Flag smacked her ass as he went out of the room.

Flag didn't know why she brought out his dark side, but she did and he found that he didn't mind it. That scared him. He was supposed to be the good guy, the one that was known for following orders, but now he was thinking of following her no matter if it led him to hell.

Harley smirked. The sting felt nice and brought her back to her dark side, the one that involved handcuffs and hot wax. She smiled at all the possibilities that were before her. Right now though, she had to focus on what was going to have to happen. Breaking in was not going to be an easy task and she new that she was going to have to be the brains of this for once. She was going to have to keep Flag from finding out the true plan to end this.

Four hours later, Harley and Flag were in front of the storage room that held all the weapons that had been confiscated so that they could be reverse engineered. Harley had been the good girl, following Flag's orders for using non lethal weapons on the guards and the employees.

"Come on, we don't need the bat to come and ruin this. He wouldn't understand our understanding," Harley pointed to herself and then at Flag.

"Why do I get the feeling that you and Batman have had it out one too many times that no matter if we get caught, he will not believe a word that we say," Flag cocked one eye in her direction.

"shut up and come on. We don't have that much time. I want to get out of here," Harley huffed.

Flag felt that there was something wrong with Harley, but he didn't know what it wass and didn't want to push right now. He felt that that she wasn't tell him something. She was hiding something that he wasn't going to like. Maybe she was having regrets about last night and this morning.

Harley felt Flag's eyes on her. She knew that he noticed that something was up, but she needed him in the dark if this was going to work. She needed him to know nothing of the final plan so that he would have plausible deniability.

They made quick work of getting what they needed and began to leave. Harley paused for a moment and reached into one of the cabinets. Quickly searching the labels, finding the one that she needed she quickly tucked it into her bra. Harley took a deep breath and hurried to catch up with Flag.

"Where have you been? I thought that something happened to you and was about to come back and check," Flag hissed.

"I was making sure that we had all we needed. Besides, I'm good at taking care of myself," Harley smirked and then kissed Flag on the cheek.

Flag watched as she sashayed away. "Damn woman is going to be the death of me," Flag grinned to himself.

Thirty minutes later they were back to the sewers. Harley tried to breathe but was finding it hard to keep her heart rate in check. She didn't know if this was going to work, but she hoped that it would for both her sake and Flag's. She didn't know why she was thinking Flag's feelings needed to play into this but she was.

"So what is this grand plan again?" Flag noticed that she was still distracted.

"We are going to be walking through the sewers. Joker is still in there because I was able to pull up my dad's security system. I changed it to monitor the sewers and the room that we found is still showing thermal activity. So, we just go in and throw the grenades and then wham!" Harley swung her bat for emphasis.

"Alright, sounds easy enough," Flag kept looking around wait for any of Joker's surprises.

They got closer to the room and heard Joker and his crew laughing and carrying on.

"So boss, when is the missus coming back?" one of the thugs asked.

"I don't know, I believe that she and I are no longer on the same stage entertaining the masses. Besides, I think that it is time to find a new queen to share my throne," Joker's laugh was slow to start but then hit a fever pitch.

Harley rolled her eyes. He was never going to change and she realized that she was doing the right thing moving on from him. It was time to show that she was her own person. Harley grabbed Flag's face and gave him the most passionate kiss that she could give and hoped that he would realize what she was going to do.

"I'm broken, have a little faith," Harley grabbed the vile out of her bra and swallowed the contents.

Harley broke away from Flag before he realized what she was doing and ran into the room with the ice grenades. She grabbed Joker in her tightest bear hug and held him for the ten seconds it took before the grenades coated them all in ice instantly freezing them in place.

"Harley!" Flag screamed as he realized what she had just done.

"Harley! Why?" Flag screamed as he was able to get closer to Harley he realized that she had a thinner layer of ice covering her than the rest of them.

Flag looked back at the ground from where they had kissed. He noticed a broken vile on the ground. Flag ran back and picked it. It stated that if the contents were swallowed, to call Mr. Freeze.

"Well, looks like I am going to break the law a few more times. I might just end up in a cell next to you," Flag walked back over to Harley and gentley removed her from Joker's embrace.

Flag held Harley close as he threw several grenades into the room and walked away. As soon as he rounded the corner, several explosions radiated and he heard the concrete crumble.

"At least he can't hurt you anymore," Flag whispered as he kissed Harley's ice cold forehead.

Well folks, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. Again I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I hope that I never get hit with writer's block again, it's worse than the flu.


End file.
